Highly active and stereospecific catalysts for the polymerization of alpha-olefins, obtained by reaction of an Al-alkyl compound and a Si compound having Si--OR, Si--OCOR or Si--NR.sub.2 bonds with a solid component comprising a halogenated Ti compound and an electron-donor compound selected from particular classes of esters, both supported on Mg halides in active form, have been disclosed.